


I might be able to talk about it more (If I loved you less)

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance Novel Heroine Oliver Queen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Saturday was one of <i>those</i> days.</p><p>Alternate title: The Mr. Knightley to her Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might be able to talk about it more (If I loved you less)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta.

That Saturday was one of _those_ days.

Diggle left earlier to meet Lyla, Roy didn’t even appear that night because it was his date with Thea and Sara was gone for the week to stay with her mother. Everyone had plans to cool off aside from her. Well, her and Oliver. Although, judging by the vicious way he was punching the dummy, it didn’t seem like he wanted to relax one bit. His aggressive expression meant that he welcomed the burst of violence.

Oliver had been tense since the latest showdown between her and Tockman, where she ended up unconscious in the hospital for two days and the man once again disappeared. Although she knew Oliver was worried about her getting her own archenemy, Felicity had a feeling that the reason Oliver had been on the edge the last few weeks had nothing to do with Tockman and everything to do with their situation. They didn’t talk about the kiss they shared the night before her attack, but it weighed between them. They needed to talk, but Felicity wasn’t sure if she was ready to hear from Oliver how he couldn’t be with her.

Felicity sighed, her eyes flicking from the screens. If their system didn’t need an emergency update thanks to Tockman, she would be at home relaxing and avoiding any thoughts about her situation with Oliver.

Sometimes her work truly sucked.

She startled when she felt hands on her shoulders, squeezing slightly.

“Christ, Oliver,” she complained. “Make some sound when approaching distracted IT girls,” she muttered as her head swung to the right side, her cheek resting on the back of his hand.

“My bad,” he apologized. “Can we talk?” he asked, hesitantly.

Felicity tensed up, the dread washing over her body.

She nodded reluctantly.

As she sensed him stepping back, she moved her chair to look at him.

“Yes, of course.”

She sighed at his tense posture and detached expression. He looked as he was about to be executed, which was good because that meant it was as hard a situation for him as it was for her.

“What do you want to talk about?” She inquired, even though she knew the answer already.

He frowned, taking a step forward.

“Come here,” he requested, extending his hands for her to take.

She was taken by surprise, but she smiled softly at him and stood up. She clasped their hands together, her eyes locking with his.

He swallowed, his eyes surveying her face. She could feel the warmth emanating from his body brushing against hers, the strong hold of their hands. The air between them was charged. Oliver’s nervousness was noticeable, even though he tried to school his expression.

Felicity frowned at him. He wasn’t acting as if he was about to give her the talk about the kiss and how nothing could come out of it. Whatever Oliver wanted to say, it was something else entirely different from what she was expecting.

“Oliver, I am your friend,” she began, trying to reassure him. “And you know… As your friend, you can tell me anything.”

He snorted, his eyes falling on their entangled hands. “Friends, of course.”

Felicity’s eyebrows knit in confusion by his exasperated tone.

“Oliver, what…?”

“Felicity,” he interrupted her. He shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily. Felicity felt a lump forming in her throat as she saw the worn expression on Oliver’s face.

“I mean… I can’t make beautiful speeches about feelings. Maybe…” he paused, his eyes finally meeting hers. She almost gasped out loud at the intense gaze he set on her. “Maybe if I loved you less, I’d be able to talk about it.”

Her pulse quickened and a heavy feeling settled in her chest. Her throat was clogged with emotion as her eyes filled with tears. She blinked repeatedly to clean the blurriness of her vision.

“Don’t cry, please,” he said in a hopeless tone. His hands leaving hers to cup her face, as he delicately brushed the pads of his thumbs beneath her eyes to catch her tears.

“Shut up, Oliver,” she said before standing on her toes, her mouth catching his in a kiss. “Just shut up,” she repeated before biting his bottom lip in a silent demand for a deeper kiss.

“I love you,” he said when she finally let him go.

“I love you too,” she told him.

His only reply was the biggest smile Felicity ever saw gracing his lips.

The happiness reflecting in his eyes was the only response she could ever hope for.  


**Author's Note:**

> Grace (aka spyglass/allstartstofade), after seeing my post regarding Mr. Knightley’s love declaration to Emma in my Tumblr, requested ‘Oliver making a similar, slightly modernized speech to Felicity’. Not quite what you wanted, but here you have it. I'm sorry if this sucks :/
> 
> All comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
